Piscina Pública
by Cami-nyan
Summary: "¿Sabías que hay una piscina cerca de aquí?" -Yo no lo haría si fuera tu- esa voz -Rin- La despaciosa caminata empezó. Sería un largo camino. Ninguno decía nada. Y los pasos eran cortos y lentos.-No tenías que hacer esto- -¿Por qué viniste a una piscina pública cuando tienes una piscina en el instituto?- HaruRin Humor? Romance? No se, solo llego Drabble :3


Free (Iwatobi Swim Club) no me pertenece.

Centrándonos antes del cap d-de las c-competencias do-donde R-rin… y-ya sa-saben ;w; *se echa a llorar al suelo*

Hahaha, tanto drama, xD espero y les guste.

HaruRin, leve Romance (?), tal vez humor, no sé, espero y les guste…

Piscina pública

Corrió con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas permitían, lo había olvidado por completo, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Ah sí, por culpa del pescado.

_"¿Sabías que hay una piscina cerca de aquí?"_ le había dicho Nagisa

Casi sale corriendo en ese instante, si no hubiera sido porque su estómago gruño, tenía hambre, un delicioso pescado que cocinaba y que sus amigos lo detuvieron.

_"Ve más tarde"_ pidió Makoto sosteniéndole un hombro al verme en la mirada los deseos de salir corriendo.

Acepte en silencio mientras que continuaba con el pescado, mis amigos conversaban alegremente, y su banal conversación, que incluía las próximas competencias, donde seriamos rivales de Rin, logro hacer que se me olvidara lo de la piscina.

Continuaba corriendo, aun mas rápido, según las indicaciones de Rei, estaba a un par de casas de llegar a la piscina comunitaria. ¿Estaría mal meterse ahora? No interesaba, con tal de que pudiera flotar un par de horas en el agua, el resto estaría bien. En la entrada de la piscina había un horario, aún estaba a tiempo para entrar, el horario de entrada iba hasta las once, eran las nueve.

Subió los pequeños escalones hasta ver la piscina, se empezó a quitar la camisa, luego los pantalones, quedando solo con el bañador, estaba listo a lanzarse al agua pero...

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tu- esa voz, giro a ver de dónde salía, encontró un reguero de ropa que no era suya y alguien sentado al borde de la piscina, solo su bañador puesto, con las piernas recogidas, cabello color vino tinto, ojos rojos oscuros...

-Rin- murmuro viéndolo a los ojos- ¿Por qué?

-Está en tratamiento- murmuro señalando el letrero que decía piscina fuera de servicio

-No me importa- estaba dispuesto a entrar de nuevo

-Te quemaras la piel por los químicos, solo siéntate y quédate quieto, o vete- murmuro lo último chasqueando la lengua

Haruka sin decir nada se sentó junto a él, se quedó mirando el agua, tan cristalina, trago grueso, quería lanzarse.

-No te lances- demando de nuevo Rin viendo los excitados ojos de su amigo brillar

-Déjame- murmuro quitando de su hombro la mano que Rin había colocado, no hizo amago por lanzarse, solo se quedó observando el agua.

En cierto punto se volvió incomodo, ninguno decía nada, Haruka no quería armar una pelea con Rin, y bueno Rin no quería decirle nada a Haruka para no terminar humillado.

-¿Que te paso ahí?- pregunto el de ojos azules viendo la piel del pie derecho de Rin totalmente roja

-Nada- murmuro sobándose el pie inconscientemente

-Déjame ver- lo tomo del tobillo y lo observo un buen rato, en silencio- ¿No te arde?- presiono con fuerza en el lugar donde más rojo se veía

-Un poco- su rostro reflejaba dolor, pero trataba de mantener su voz balanceada

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- Haruka espero unos segundos y no le dejo responder- Metiste el pie al agua- acertó, el sonrojo en la cara de Rin se lo dijo

-Hubieras quedado peor si yo no hubiese estado aquí- murmuro tratando de cambiar el tema

-Probablemente, gracias

-¿Que me agradeces?

-Estar aquí, si no hubieras estado aquí me hubiera quemado todo

-Hn- Rin giro el rostro, así era Haruka, directo con todo

-¿Puedes caminar? Supongo que no, si no, te habrías ido hace rato, ¿te acompaño hasta tu instituto?

-No necesito de ti- se colocó de pie y empezó a colocarse la ropa, Haruka lo imito  
Cuando le llegó la hora a Rin de colocarse los zapatos simplemente se quedó viéndolos, como no queriendo.

-Yo te cargare- dijo Haruka

-Ya te he dicho que no necesito de ti- se puso el primer zapato, el del pie izquierdo, y se quedó mirando el derecho, ardería, mucho

-No seas infantil- critico Haruka mientras le quitaba el zapato derecho de las manos- Levántate- y lo ayudo a levantar en contra de su voluntad- Apoya tu pie en el mío- Rin lo hizo, coloco su pie desnudo sobre el zapato de Haruka; era mejor que ir alzado- Agárrate- cruzo el brazo de Rin sobre sus hombros y paso su mano por la cintura de Rin, para evitar que se fuera de lado- Vamos

La despaciosa caminata empezó.

Sería un largo camino.

Ninguno decía nada.

Y los pasos eran cortos y lentos.

-No tenías que hacer esto- murmuro Rin un poco cansado por la posición y por la lentitud

-¿Por qué viniste a una piscina pública cuando tienes una piscina en el instituto?- eso era lo que llevaba rato dándole vueltas en la cabeza a Haruka

-A veces me gusta huir de allí, es un poco estresante, nunca puedo estar solo- inconscientemente dio una respuesta sincera

-Entiendo- murmuro Haruka asintiendo lentamente

-Gracias- murmuro Rin al ver la entrada de su instituto; Haru solo asintió

-Cuida ese pie- y tras decir eso se alejó, lentamente, aunque más rápido de como llego.

Rin solo se quedó viéndolo, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

.

.

.

Vale eso fue todo, espero volver por este fandom con algo más :3

Chau :3


End file.
